XMen meets HPo
by blackwing angel
Summary: What happens when Kurts holowatch is messing up, and Harry and Ron are there to see it? This is a cross between XMen:ev and Harry Potter. Alright, the last chapter is up
1. Coming to America

This is My first fic, so be nice. And, Harry's about 16 or 17 in this story.

Disclaimer: Don't own either series. But if I did, I would be chillin' in the good life.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Are you kidding? New York City, that would be great! Can you pick me up from here though, I don't think my uncle will be willing to drive me to your place? This will be so much fun, I've never been to America._

Harry finished his letter and gave it to Hedwig, "take this to Ron". Harry was so excited; it felt like a balloon inside him was going to explode. Ron's father, Mr. Weasley, was chosen to go with a few other Department of Magic wizards to help America to set up their own department. It was a bit of a long story, but Mr. Weasley had gotten permission to take Harry, Ron, and Hermione with him to New York. Sadly Hermione's aunt was getting married and she couldn't come on the trip, so it was going to be a guys get-a-way.

The day arrived that they leave for the U.S., and everyone was rushing around the Burrow. Harry already had his things packed since he had only gotten here yesterday, but Ron was a mess.

"Harry, do you see my wand? I thought I saw it here a minute ago, but it's gone! Help me Harry, your doing nothing." Ron shouted franticly from under his bed.

"Ron, your wand's in your back pocket." Harry responded calmly.

"Oh, then all I need now is my stupid owl and I think I'm ready to go."

He hoisted himself on to his feet and started shouting for his sister, "Ginny, have you seen my owl?" pause, "Ginny?"

Percy came from down the hall, "Ron don't you remember, mum sent a letter across the country and needed to borrow him. And hurry up, your flight leaves in an hour, and dad's panicked, you're already late."

"Why are we leaving in a plane?" Harry questioned Ron

"'Cause Floo Powder is harder to use when your going long distances, and dad doesn't think we can handle it.

One car ride and an eight hour flight later, Harry, Ron, and Mr. Weasley were standing on American soil.

-------------------------------------------------------

Kurt was feeling great, he had just gotten back from a training session where he had kicked butt. Plus he was taking Amanda to the city for a romantic date tonight. The fuzzy one was on a roll.

"Hey Kurt," Scott said as he passed, "I hear your going to the big apple, your lucky the professor said ok, most of the time he's so strict about going out of town."

"Ja, I know, but Storm's going there for business and he said I could go as long as I check in with her once or twice. And I have to start heading home at 9:00, or else I'll be grounded or something like that."

"Well have fun."

"Tanks, I will"

-------------------------------------------------

"Ron, Harry, this is a cell phone, muggles use them to communicate. If you need anything call me. Here Harry you know how to work phone better then Ron. Now boys, my number is already programmed in there. And here's some muggle money. You two know where our hotel is right, meet me there at 8:30 ok?"

"Ok, er, Mr. Weasley, this is pounds, we need dollars, that's what American money is, its different everywhere." Harry responded.

"Well, uh, I have to go, so see if you can bargain for some other muggle money, don't get lost." And with that Mr. Weasley sped off down the street.

"Come on Ron, I saw a currency exchange back there, maybe they can help us."

"Bloody hell Harry, look at that guy, his pants are all the way down on his knees. And all the tattoos that girl has, did we go to America or a 3-ring circus?" Ron stared wide-eyed at a couple down the street while Harry snickered.

"Come on," Harry said still laughing, since there plane had landed Ron had gawked at about 15 people now, America was definitely more unruly than England. The boy's make their way to a large bank with the creative name of _The Bank of America_.

After trading their money in, Harry and Ron headed towards a coffee shop with the logo of a mermaid. "If muggles aren't supposed to know about magical creatures, then why are there so many advertisements with them?" Ron mused as they walked in.

"I donno? But is there a coffee shop like this on every corner, I swear we've passed like, eight others?"

The boys stepped up to the counter, "One butterbeer," Ron said without thinking.

The lady at the register looked down at them. "Honey," she said in an irritated voice. "First of all you is too young to be buyin' beer, and second dis aint no bar. So you two better buy something realistic or get out." She glared at them.

Harry elbowed Ron. "I would like a Hot Coco?" he said guessing at his luck with American dinks.

"And you?" the lady asked Ron.

"Er, I'll have the same." Then in after thought, "please?"

-----------------------------------------------

Amanda arrived at the mansion at 5:00 and was buzzed in buy Xavier. Not even six steps through the gate Kurt appeared.

Bamf, "Amanda, you look great. Vant to come inside, the jet vill leave in a few minutes?" Amanda agreed and the duo set off for the underground runway.

"Kurt, that shirt makes you look so handsome, but why don't you turn off your watch while were still here."

"Vell, ok," Kurt said reluctantly, with a static fuzz a new furry blue boy emerged next to her.

Ororo walked through the door way to the jet, "Kurt, I hope you brought your watch, unless you want to tell New York you big secret today." Kurt turned the hologram back on and climbed into the jet, Amanda followed with a frown on her face. A second later his hologram flickered.

"Well this should be interesting," Ororo said to Kurt. "The reason I'm going to the city is to find some new mutants, but Charles said he was only half sure if they had the X-gene, and just told me that he's lost them all together."

Kurt felt a sudden pain of guilt. "You mean now you just going up there because of us?" he asked.

"No," Storm replied. "The three mutants have disappeared a few times now, Charles will have probably found them again once we've landed."

Kurt's hologram flickered once more.

----------------------------------------------------

Harry and Ron found a bench next to a single tree and sat down. It was summer so the shade was greatly appreciated. They sat across from what looked like a busy restaurant. Harry watched as a girl with dark skin and a boy with black hair entered the building. Suddenly Ron spoke up, "Harry, why do you think Americans talk so different?"

Harry, who wasn't expecting a question like that, felt coco squirt out of his nose. Laughing from his spontaneous friend he replied "I donno, that's like asking why Irish people have red hair, maybe evolution, or adaptation?"

Ron was partway through his response when Harry saw that the black haired boy he had noticed earlier was flickering yes flickering, his whole appearance kept changing into some blue figure, and then back again. Then with a puff of smoke the boy had vanished from the restaurant, and the blue figure appeared in the ally next to it.

"Ron, come on, I think something weird is going on in that ally over there."


	2. The Capture

Thank you! Thank you for all your reviews! Please keep them coming. I hope you like this next chapter, and to all you Rogue romance people, don't worry, it's comming.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Amanda's heart was pounding, she always wanted Kurt to allow other the chance to accept his appearance, but every time fate seemed to give that little nudge to him, Kurt freaked. Amanda had proudly walked into the restaurant with her flickering companion, but when Kurt realized his holowatch was messing up, he disappeared. Now she was seated at her table across from a quickly fading blue smoke. Amanda could feel the stares creeping around her, she hoped Kurt came to rescue her soon.

--------------------------------------

Kurt felt terrible; he knew Amanda was in there, probably wondering where he was, but Kurt also knew that if he teleported in there, he would cause a bigger commotion then he needed to. Amanda would just have to wait while he got back to the mansion.

Kurt was just about to disappear when he heard footsteps behind him. On instinct he turned around, only to see two boys about his age. Kurt heard one boy mumble some nonsense words, and then felt his own body freeze up. Adrenalin shot through his body as fear started seeping in. Kurt panicked and tried to teleport. His attempt failed and Kurt's body went into shock from his emotional overload; he could see the red-haired boy's horrified look just before the darkness swallowed him.

---------------------------------------

"Harry, what is that thing?" Ron said nudging it with his toe.

"Ron, don't do that!" Harry replied pulling Ron away from the demon. "I donno what it is, but who knows how long a simple body bind curse will work on it."

"Well, hell Harry, what are we gonna do with it?"

"Just, just shut up Ron, let me think." Harry saw that the creature had blacked out; with what little movement the body bind had allowed, it had closed its eyes.

"Harry, why don't we just leave it here, and pretend we never found it?"

"Because Ron, this thing has to be from the wizarding world, and if some muggle finds it, our world could be exposed! Now you stay here, I'm going to go get the invisibility cloak so we can move it back to the hotel room. Maybe your dad will know what to do with it, or what it is."

Ron's eyes widened "Are you mad! If anything you're staying here. I'm not going to stand guard against your discovery." He turned his back and started walking toward the main road.

"Fine whatever, just go get the cloak and bring it back quickly. It's in the bottom of my trunk. Hurry." Harry shooed Ron out of the ally. Once alone he started looking at the demon more closely. The most obvious thing was that the creature had blue fur, an odd feature for a satanic monster to have. Harry already doubted that this thing was evil, probably just another magical creature that some how go loose into the muggle world. Other odd factors were the spaded tail, the 3 fingers and toes on each limb, and that the thing was wearing muggle clothes. It had a red sweater with a tan short-sleeved over shirt, and green pants. Apparently this it was on the same American fashion craze of I'll-sag-my-pants-so-people-see-my-underwear, as Harry could see he was sporting lime green boxers.

Harry took out his wand and released the body bind so he could move the thing out of plain sight. As he thought before, the creature had blacked out, and when unconfined it collapsed on the pavement. Harry dragged it to behind a dumpster, and restored the curse.

-------------------------------------

Rogue knew something was wrong. She had been reading her book in the living room, when a flood of fear hit her. Flashes of an ally, two boys, one with a scare the other with red hair, then darkness. _Oh god _she thought as the realization that Kurt was in trouble crossed her mind. As she stood up to tell the professor what she had seen, a small smirk came to her face, one of her brothers attackers was kinda cute.

------------------------------------

Amanda had been waiting for half an hour now, she reached in her purse for her cell phone. Once she got it she called Storm. Just before they had all split ways, she had given Amanda her number. "Storm, uh, there's a bit of a problem," She bit her lip. "Kurt, well he's gone. Can you come pick me up, I don't know where he is." Amanda wiped a tear from her eye. "Uh he's been gone for a while now. Yeah, thanks." There was a click as Storm hung up.

------------------------------------

"Good God," Harry said as Ron came back. "What the hell took you so long?"

"Shut up, here's your stupid cloak." Ron threw the cloth over to Harry.

After managing to cover the creature, and walking 19 blocks down a crowded street, the boys finally came to hotel. "Uh,uh, god how much does this thing weigh?" Ron grunted from having carried Kurt so far. The bellboy heard him and turned the corner to help. But after seeing that they had nothing he left muttering "English, they think they're sooo funny."

Thankfully the elevator was clear and the boys were able to make it up to their room without another problem. "Come on," Harry said, "let's put him on the bed." Soon after the teens were on the way other side of the room playing cards.

"Harry, it keeps looking at me." Ron said.

"Whatever Ron," Harry replied and played an eight of hearts.

"Look Harry."

Harry looked behind him and jumped back. Sure enough the blue demon was looking at Ron.

Just then Mr. Weasley chose to make an appearance. "BLOODY HELL, What is that on my bed?"


	3. What IS it?

Thanks for all yall's comments! I love hearing them, I would like to give a special thanks to Princess Star Neko, you have a good point on the whole English mutant thing, I would love to hear another one of your reviews. To Paksennarion, you flattered me, I hope you enjoy this next chapter just as much. And to X'andirth,the fuzzy one rocks! I have tried to e-mail some of yall back, but my computer wont let me. I hope all who have reviewed do it again so I know if yall still like it. Rogue people, here's more of your girl! Hope yall enjoy!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mm hmm, yes, ok I see Ororo, thank you for calling me." Xavier hung up. He moved around a few things on his desk. There was a brief pause, then "Please come in Rogue."

The door burst open. "You know what professor, Ah hate it when ya do that, Scott hates it when ya do that, everybody hates it when ya do that, WILL YA PLEASE WAIT TILL WE KNOCK!" Rogue was flustered.

Instead of getting mad at her like she thought he would, the professor chuckled, "How do you think I have any fun around here?" Rogue sat down looking a tad more at ease. "Now, what have you come to tell me?"

She looked up at him, "Well, Ah think that, well, _Ah'm not sure_, but," Rogue held her breath, then let it all out at once; "AhthinksomethingmightbewrongewithKurt, but _Ah'm not really sure_."

"Yes, and why do you think that?" Xavier asked calmly.

"Well Ah had this vision, and Ah think Kurt was in it, but _Ah'm not sure_."

The professor raised his eyebrows, "Well we have established that your not sure, but lets say you where. What do you think happened?"

Rogue took a deep breath and slowly let it shutter out. "Ah, had a vision, two men, no more like boys were in it. And Ah think they kidnapped Kurt." Remembering the boy with the glasses made her grin.

"And you're happy about Kurt's disappearance?"

"Wha, No!" Rogue stood up. She didn't want to be ridiculed over some stupid day dream she had.

"Rogue please calm down, Storm called just before you came in, she said that Kurt had disappeared from the restaurant." Xavier rubbed his forehead. "Obviously you had an advanced case of sibling telepathy."

"Wha?"

"You could tell you brother was in trouble. Most people just get a feeling, but I'm guessing that since you and Kurt are both mutants, well that's when the visions come in." Xavier tapped a pencil on his desk. "Now go to bed Rogue, Storm is out looking for him right now, and I'm sure he'll turn up."

"But how could I get sibling visions of him? We're not even really related."

"However, what little bond you do have was enough for this to happen, now go to bed." Charles replied in a firm but kind tone.

Rogue left his office, but didn't go to her room, instead she went to Wolverine. "No problem runt, we can find your elf friend."

--------------------------

Mr. Weasley backed up a little after seeing what rested in his mattress. "Ron this better not be one of your pranks." Mr. Weasley slowly made his way behind his son, and then ducked a little.

"Great Dad, way to show us how brave you are." Ron retorted and stepped to the side, reviling his fathers hiding place.

"Well what IS it?" Mr. Weasley said, and moved a bit closer to it. With a shivering finger he poked Kurt's arm. "OHMYGOD it's real!" Harry could have sworn Mr. Weasley jumped two feet in the air.

"I think it's a magical creature," Harry spoke up. "Some kind of elf or something, but it can disguise its self as a human, I saw it."

"What!" Ron said, "When did you see this?"

"Hold on a second, how did this thing get into our room?" Mr. Weasley said as he fingered his key.

"I saw a boy in the restaurant across the street, he kept changing into something blue, then he disappeared, and that thing appeared in ally next door. We found it and took it up here, it has a body bind curse on it, and that's why it's not moving." Harry took another look at Kurt the turned back to Mr. Weasley. "I thought you could tell us what to do."

----------------------------

Wolverine and Rogue were on a motorbike going 90 mph on there way to NYC, and Rogue couldn't help but enjoy the wind blowing through her hair. Though thoughts of worry plagued her mind, she felt a bit better knowing she was doing something about Kurt's disappearance.

---------------------------

Storm flew through the night air, she had already dropped Amanda off at her house. _Why did that boy always vanish at the most inconvenient times?_ she thought to herself.

-------------------------

"Ok, let's check its pockets and see if it has an ID" The tall red haired man said. Kurt might be paralyzed, but at least he wasn't deaf. The smaller red haired boy responded to his father. "Why would a blue elf have an ID, its not like Dobby carries one." The black haired boy with the scar spoke then, "Well we found Dobby dressed in a pillow case, I think that this is a little different." Who ever these people were, it was obvious to Kurt that they were insane; with all this magical creature crap they probably broke out of the English nut house. "Well it wouldn't hurt to check for identification would it?" Freckles' dad moved a bit closer.

Kurt felt himself being rolled over, then hands being shoved down his pockets. Talk about weird, Kurt had been in about every awkward situation a blue furry teenage boy could be in, but never had anyone put their hands down his pockets. Thankfully the torment ended quickly. "Look," Kurt heard Scarhead speak. "I found it, his wallet!"

"Well don't just stand there, open it up." Freckles leaned closer to Scarhead. "Here, it says his name is Kurt Wagner."

"No," Freckles' dad said. "it says that the boy in the picture's name is Kurt.

"I think Ron's right; I think that the boy in the picture is the same as that thing." Scarhead put Kurt's driver's license down. "I told you it can masquerade as a human. It might have been living like one for a while now. Someone needs to take it out to the wild and let it roam free like an elf should, or whatever it is."

Ron (Kurt had learned his name now that Scarhead had used it) nodded his head, "Bloody thing probably thinks it's actually human."

There was a brief pause and Ron's Father turned to Scarhead, "Harry do you think it can talk?"

Ron gave his dad a stupid look. "Do you really think a sasquatch can talk," This really ticked Kurt off; he did NOT look like big foot, Beast was the one who looked like big foot. "It'll just try and bite us I bet."

Harry looked at Ron's dad, "We could take off the spell and see if it does talk." This peaked Kurt's attention, if they were gonna do something that would let him talk, maybe he could teleport out of here, if not he could always just use his charm to talk his way out.

"What! No! You are not taking that body bind off! That ugly thing might have rabies or who knows what disease." Ron motioned dieing, using his finger to pretend slit his throat.

"Ron, Mr. Weasley can freeze him if he tries anything." Then Harry took a long skinny stick out of his pant pocket. Kurt would have bust out laughing if he wasn't stuck in this position; this poor kid must not have all the lights on upstairs if he thinks he's actually magic. Was that tree branch supposed to be his 'wand'? Kurt downed the last of his silent laughter in time to hear the retard mutter some gibberish words.

Suddenly Kurt could move!


	4. The Explanation

What happened people? I got 7 reviews on my 2nd chapter and only 3 reviews on my 3rd chapter! How an I supposed to know if you still like it? I don't mean to force you to write them, but a little feedback would be nice.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Charles came in on Wolverine's ear piece, "Login, you need to come back to the mansion with Rogue. She is a minor, and needs her rest. And I think you have a few chores that are stacking up as well."

"No can do Chuck, the girl want to find the elf, and I'm not going to hold her back." Wolverine rubbed his eyes, after riding four hours strait he was getting a little tired. He could already feel Rogue was asleep, instead of keeping her normal distance she was pressed up against his leather jacket.

"Login... ok, if you're really set on doing this, I have a lock on Kurt's location." Charles sighed, it was no use arguing with Login, he was about as stubborn as a mule.

"Ya Chuck, I'm all set."

"He's at the Holiday Inn, the one in Time Square, room 1906, his movements have stopped altogether, I think he's either asleep or knocked out."

"Whoa, Chuck, he's at a hotel? We're not going to be walking in on anything are we?" Wolverine got a bad image of poor Rogue walking in on her brother… eww. He shouldn't be thinking of Kurt like that.

"No Login, Kurt disappeared without his date tonight."

"Ok, thanks for the update." Login pressed a button on his motorbike to turn his headset off. He didn't mean to cut off the old guy, but right now he was having a hard time just concentrating on the road

-------------------------------------

Kurt wiggled his toes! That was the best feeling he had in the last 4 hours, but one he usually had everyday. Kurt wiggles his toes again, then tried his hands, they moved! His body was a slave to his mind yet again! Kurt sat up on the bed and groaned with the sudden head rush he had. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Ron. All of a sudden the anger toward Ron came flooding back.

-----------

Ron was about as freaked as he could be. Harry might think that letting an animal as big as them loose in this tiny room was a good idea, but not Ron. He just stood there and watched as the demon came out of his imprisonment, then its yellow eye's flashed. The creature just flew at him at him like a crazy monkey. The next thing Ron knew, he was on the ground, with the blue elf on top of him screaming things in a German accent.

-----------

Kurt leapt off the bed landing on the red haired boy. Usually Kurt didn't just attack people, but there were exceptions. "Sasquatch! Ugly ting with rabies!" Kurt grabbed Ron's collar, "And I CAN talk, you British piece of crap!" Harry grabbed Kurt's tail and tried to pull him off Ron, Kurt snapped around. "I don't have anything against you, and I don't really vant to." Kurt's tail slithered out of Harry's hands and wrapped around his neck. "Don't EVER touch my tail again!"

----------

Harry took out his wand and fired a small green flame at Kurt. Kurt fell back and Ron slugged him. Before anyone could get another punch in, Kurt teleported across the room toward the door. Mr. Weasley jumped in front of him and stuck out his wand, cords shot out of nowhere and wrapped themselves around Kurt. Kurt could still speak, but he could not move from the spot he was laying. "Look, now we can have a conversation without anyone getting hurt." Mr. Weasley said with a small chuckle.

There was a single silent moment before Ron burst out, "SEE, I so told you he would try to attack us! I so knew that thing was wild! Let's just kill it and make the world a safer place!"

Harry rubbed his neck where Kurt's tail had been, "No, I don't think it's wild, just pissed. It only attacked you, it threatened me, but attacked you." He looked over at Kurt who was wiggling on the floor.

"Harry, how can you say that? He tried to choke you! And he flew at me!" Ron's face was a bright red from all the action.

"Ron, you dumbnut, you insulted him this whole time, of coarse he's gonna attack you. And the choke hold wasn't really that tight."

Mr. Weasley looked over at Ron, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah."

--------------

Kurt squirmed, but did not go very far. He was starting to believe that these people where mutants. But if they were, wouldn't they already know what he is? "Let me go!" He demanded, but no one seemed to care about his orders. Kurt knew he could teleport, but it would be pointless; 1) he didn't know where he was, 2) the restraints would go with him, and 3) he couldn't just bamf out of there looking like he did.

The black haired kid looked down at him, "What are you?" he asked in a clear emotionless voice.

Kurt felt a hurting in his heart, why couldn't he just be normal? "I am human." He said in a strong voice, to cover his deeper sadness. A cough came from Ron, a cough that sounded an awful lot like the word bullshit.

"Just vecause someone doesn't look like you, doesn't mean zay are alien." In second thought Kurt added "or elf."

Ron rolled his eyes, "Whatever. Fine, if you're human, then why do you look like that?"

Kurt struggled to get the restraints off, "I'm a mutant." he said flatly.

"What, like 'Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles?" Harry said with a puzzled look on his face.

"Do I look like a turtle to you?"

"What are mutants?" asked Mr. Weasley.

Kurt was feeling a little more comfortable now that he wasn't paralized, and it didn't look like they wanted to hurt him. "People who have extraordinary abilities because a certain gene in our bodies are active." Kurt used his tail and wiggle power to sit up.

Ron turned to Harry, "Are you buying any of this?"

"Well, I guess it makes since?" Harry directed his attention back to Kurt. "Is changing into a normal looking person your ability?"

"Vhat?" Harry held up Kurt's license for him to see his normal looking picture. "Oh, no dats my watch?"

"What?" All three of them said generally at the same time.

"My watch can-" Kurt was cut off by the door suddenly being burst down. Wolverine and Rogue were standing there ready for a fight.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yes another cliffhanger,Muahahaha! Tune in next week for another one of my dorky chapters!


	5. The Battle

Ok people I think it's time for another disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story, I do not make any money off this story.

But back to buisness, sorry for not posting as fast as I normally do,I'm in the middle of moving and yall know how long that takes. Oh, and there's a choice yall have to make at the end, so pay attention, and review.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To Wolverine the situation was obvious, the two boys and one man had found Kurt, and brought him back to the hotel room for further surveillance. Kurt was bound in the corner, with his holowatch turned off. This meant it was time to fight and ask questions later. "AAAaahhhhggg" Wolverine ran toward the man, not really wanting to hurt the kids. From the corner of his eye he saw Rogue taking off her gloves. The tall red-haired man ducked his attack, then pulled a stick out of his sleeve. Wolverine turned around and headed in for another attack when a bolt of lightening shot from the man's twig. It hit its target dead on and shocked the crap out of Logan. Rogue however seemed to have gotten a hold of the redhead teenage, and was currently draining him of his power.

----

Rogue gripped the boys arm and felt his power flooding into him. She could tell that he had mutant-like abilities, but he wasn't a mutant. The boy was on the ground staring google-eyed at Rogue; he made no move to fight back but instead sat there in horror and shock. Soon the memories came; the boy was now a small child in a crowded house with other red-haired people. Things were flying around as a taller teenager moved his hands. There was a flash as the scene changed to the boy holding a teddy bear, which suddenly changed into a spider. Another flash as the boy was now eleven, with many of his brothers beside him they all walked along a train station. Then a black-haired boy his age came up to his mother. Flash, and there both the boys were, rescuing a girl from a troll. Flash, flying cars and saving Harry. Flash, in an old house with a werewolf. There were so many images soaring around Rogues head that she couldn't make since of the whole thing. A whole assortment of gibberish words now became known to her. And still in her lightheaded moment she was brought back to earth by a sudden pain in the back of her skull.

----

Harry had been trying to freeze the man with blades coming out of his hands, yes, he couldn't believe he was seeing this but the man had blades attached to his arm. But every time Harry threw freezing a spell at him, he would just chop his way through the ice. Finally Mr. Weasley managed to project some sort of spider web thing, which trapped the man against the back wall. Harry turned around to see Ron crouched on the floor looking as white as a sheet. The gothic/punk girl was holding onto his arm, and seemed to be draining him of his strength. Harry did the first thing he could think of, he grabbed a bottle of Butterbeer, and smashed it across the back of the girls head.

----

Kurt didn't know what to do. He was tied up and leaning against a wall, but he almost wanted to defend his captors. Well maybe not defend, but at least stop Wolverine from hacking them into little pieces. Surprisingly enough, it looked like the people were holding their own against the X-men. They had taken down Wolverine, but Mr. Weasley seemed to have gotten a broken arm in the process. Ron looked half dead on the floor as Rogue stole his powers. Then Kurt saw Harry break a bottle over her head. Rogue staggered a bit, but when she got her bearings, all hell broke loose. Rogue punched Harry then said some gibberish word like the others had used. Three sticks came flying out of know where towards her, and Rogue grabbed them. Using one she pointed it at Login, instantly the gooey web disappeared. Rogue then pointed it at Harry; who flew back and hit the wall behind him. Login jumped up and cut Kurt loose. Kurt dusted himself off then got in fighting position. Rogue however looked calm and a bit smug. "Ya can't do much without these huh?" She dangled the sticks in front of the three boys faces. "Yawl magic people ain't so tough without your little wands."

"Vhat?" Kurt looked over at Rogue, surly she didn't still believe in magic.

"Ya kidnappers are wizards, amazing huh." She jammed the wands into her pocket, and started putting her gloves back on.

Kurt looked around; Harry was on the floor his head hung low in shame, and Mr. Weasley was by his unconscious son's side, nursing a broken arm. Wolverine was pissed from being stuck to the wall for that short time period and started barking out questions:

"Who are you?"

Mr. Weasley was the one that answered. "I'm Arthur Weasley, this is my son Ron, and that's Harry Potter."

"What do you want with Kurt?"

"We thought he was a magical creature and wanted to get him somewhere out of New York."

"There's no such thing as MAGIC!"

"Actually Login there is." Rogue once again showed him the wands she had collected.

"Ja, and they kept saying I waz an elf."

"Fine. But did you ever try talking to the boy?" Wolverine glared at Mr. Weasley.

"Yes, and when we let him go he attacked my son."

Kurt's face turned a deep shade of lavender. "Well he called me a sasquatch wit rabies! I can only take so much humiliation."

----

Storm walked through the hotel lobby in a nice business suit to cover her X-Men uniform. Charles had given her Kurt's coordinates, and apparently Login and Rogue had gotten there first. But to top thing off, the three might-be-mutants she was looking for earlier were also in the room. Storm calmly walked into the elevator and went up to the nineteenth floor. She walked down the hallway and heard Login yelling. Calmly she walked in to see Kurt, Login, and Rogue all standing on one end of the room. On the other was a tall balding man who was no undoubtedly was crouched next to his son, and an outcast boy with black hair and thick rimmed glasses. "What's going on here Login?" Storm stood next to Kurt in a calm manner. It looked like she had missed the battle, but was not too late.

----

Harry looked up as another woman entered the room. She had white hair and seemed to be perfectly content with standing next to a blue furry demon. "Bloody hell, how many people do you have looking for you?" He asked Kurt.

Instead of Kurt the new woman answered, "More then you could ever know." She turned to the man with blades and listened as he explained what happened so far. Then the punk girl told her about them being magic and thinking Kurt was a type of elf. She turned back to Harry and said; "It looks like we just have a bit of a misunderstanding. My name is Ororo, you can call me Storm." She then turned to Mr. Weasley, "I would like you, your son, and Mr. Potter to come back to the institute with us. There we can explain what is going on and the kids can all rest, it _is_ near 1:00 in the morning."

----

Mr. Weasley looked at the woman in the business suit. He could go with her and see if she held up to her word about the explanation, but how could he trust her when she was on the same side as the man who had broken his arm and the girl who had nearly killed his son. On the other hand he could decline the offer and finish up the trip to New York, maybe being able to get their wands back, maybe not.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok, if yall didn't catch it, in the last paragraph Storm gave Mr. Weasley two options

1) go with the x-men, and I write at least another 4-8 chapters

2) or say no to the x-men and leave not knowing much, that means I would write 1-2 more chapters and the story would be over.

I'm giving the option to you guys, choose carefully, you don't really know what will happen if you pick one or the other.-Raises eyebrows suspiciously-


	6. Go Forth to the institute!

The final choice was #1, and to honor your choice I will put up another 4-8 chapters filled with super heroes and awkward moments. Hope you like, and remember to REVIEW! please review, it makes me happy (gives happy grin) And with no further delay... (this is the part where you start reading the story)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mr. Weasley looked at Ororo, or Storm as she asked to be called, and said; "Errr, well Ron needs some medical attention, do you have any there?" To this the lady replied with a calm 'yes'. "Ok, well Harry how do you feel about going with them?"

Harry was very confused by all this. A blue boy who can make himself look normal, a girl who drains the life out of you by touch, a man who has blades poking out of his arms, and a woman who sees all this but does not seem to care. What do all these people have in common so that they all end up with special abilities? Well, Harry knew he wasn't getting much done by just sitting here. "I think we should see what they want to show us, and hear what they have to say about this whole ordeal." Harry stood up and waited for 'Storm' to lead the way.

Mr. Weasley carried Ron on his back, and Login picked up their bags. Reluctantly Rogue gave back their wands, and Harry pocketed both his and Ron's. Before the group left, Storm whispered something in Kurt's ear; "On the roof of Macys, about 3 blocks to the East." Then blue boy disappeared. Finally after making sure that everything was packed and accounted for, the assembly of misfits set out. Harry figured that since the others seemed to be human, that they would take a car or train to where they needed to go, but he was shocked after they started walking up a fire escape a few blocks down.. Surly the institute that the woman had spoken of wasn't up here. And to Harry's dissatisfaction, when they reached the top there was nothing but the building's air vents.

Harry glanced at the roof, Storm was searching for something in her purse while the others stood back and watched. Soon she found what she was looking for and pointed the metallic object toward a spot of air. Materializing out of nowhere a jet appeared, a slick black one with duel thrusters and the finest wax job Harry had ever seen. Then the hatch popped open and Kurt came out in an odd outfit. The elf now had on a black jump suit with a big red letter V going from his shoulders to his crotch. Kurt had on yellow gloves, red boots, and a yellow belt with an X on it. "You could've just called me when you vere close, I would have taken off the camouflage and started ze engine for you."

"You don't really have to warm this baby up." Login said looking proudly at the jet.

Mr. Weasley spoke, "Wow, you own a plane!" Then a little unsure, he followed Rouge and Storm inside. Harry stood there just looking at it. He had never been on a plane until his trip to America, and now for his second ride he would be going 1st class on something better then what the Queen has. Login ushered Harry in and he took a seat next to Kurt. Still feeling a bit bad he looked over at Kurt and apologized.

"Hey, I'm… well I'm sorry for what happened. If I had known you were really human, things would have turned out different."

"It iz ok, most people are afraid of me, you and your friend just seemed curious." Kurt gave him a grin that showed off his pointed teeth. "Plus most people don't apologize."

"So, before your friends broke in, you were saying something about your watch?"

"Ja, my power is to teleport, not to change my appearance." Kurt gazed downward, "My mother can do that." After a second he looked back at Harry, "Anyway, ze professor created a watch for me zhat would put up a hologram. Now I can go to school, make friends, and live a semi-normal life without people freaking out over how I appear."

Harry nodded understanding why a boy like him would need a watch to hide behind. "What about your clothes? What happened to them?"

Kurt smiled again showing off his black costume. "Anozer gift from the professor. When I came over to the institute, he gave me this so I could fight with ze X-men." Harry wore a puzzled expression. "Don't worry; when we land someone will explain it a little better."

Glad that Kurt had forgiven him, Harry glanced around the jet. 'I wonder who Ron's sitting by.' But Harry didn't see his best friend! There was Storm and Login in the cockpit, Mr. Weasley and the punk girl in the row before him, Kurt was next to him and Ron was nowhere to be found! "Mr. Weasley, where's Ron!" Harry practically screamed.

Mr. Weasley turned around with a look of air sickness in his eyes, "Uhhh," he groaned. "He's in the back."

"Your friend's in the sick bay." The punk girl said in an irritated voice.

Harry looked back; sure enough Ron was back there chained to a metal bed. "Wha, why are there 'cuffs on him!"

The punk girl replied in a sarcastic voice; "We're gonna take him back to the institute and torture him for info."

"Don't mind Rouge" Storm said to Harry. "Ron is only like that because we don't want him falling off the bed as we fly."

There was silence for a good ten minutes until Kurt spoke up, "Ve are almost zhere, I can see the institute." Harry looked out the window; he saw a big gray building covered in vines. There were tennis courts, a pool, a green house, and what looked like an obstacle coarse. Harry would've been impressed, except he lived in an enchanted castle for the better part of a few years, a big mansion just didn't seem that cool any more. Harry was shaken from his thoughts by a scream.

"AAAHHHHHH, bloody hell! I'm sorry I'm sorry, please don't KILL ME!" Ron had apparently woken up. He was making all kinds of racket while trying to get out of his restraints.

"Clam down, I've got ze keys." Kurt made his way down the isle and started to unlock the red haired boy.

"Dad! What's going on!" Ron backed up against a wall and stayed there.

"Ron get a seat, we're about to land. Don't worry, everything is fine, they just want to explain why they can do the things they can do, and they want to introduce us to someone." Mr. Weasley watched his son until Ron sat down, Kurt just teleported back to his seat.

"And what, you to just agreed in letting them take us to their headquarters? Why didn't I get a vote in this?"

"Maybe because you were knocked out?" Harry said blatantly, then leaned over the seat to give Ron his wand back. The jet started to descend over the basketball court, and Mr. Weasley was pressed up against the window amazed at the technology. Darkness clouded the view as they got lower and lower, finally coming to a stop. As the hatch opened into the darkened room, the lights came on. The group headed out into what now appeared to be the garage. Soon they were greeted by a boy with sunglasses on and a man in a wheelchair. Kurt and Rogue headed for the staircase and quickly disappeared from sight.

"Chuck, this is Harry, Ron, and-" Wolverine started but was then interrupted.

"Arthur Weasley, yes how do you do." The man in the chair said to the guests.

"Whatever," The annoyed Wolverine said, and went upstairs carrying some luggage.

"This is Professor Charles Xavier, and Scott Summers." Storm said to Mr. Weasley, then she turned to I-wear-sunglasses-inside boy, "Scott, will you show Harry and Ron to an empty guest bedroom?"

"Yeah, sure Storm, then can I go to bed?" Scott said with a yawn. After a nod of approval from Ororo, Scott led the boys up the same staircase the others had gone up. Harry didn't like this, it's true he was dead tired, but he had come here for answers. And now that a complete stranger was taking them to guestrooms, he wasn't sure if he'd ever get what he was looking for. The three boys wandered down a few well decorated hallways until they reached a room. Scott opened the door and shooed Harry and Ron inside. "Alright, this is both your guys' room, my room is down the hall to the left, and your Dad's room will be across from yours." There was another yawn from Scott, and in a sleepy voice he said; "If you need me, please wait until about 9:00 to get me up, I want to sleep in a bit." And with that he shut the door.

"Well now what?" Ron said as he flopped down on one of the beds. The room was light blue with a big dresser and mirror. There was a window on the other side of the room, and pictures hung over the two beds. The room looked like a 3 star hotel bedroom, but had an unnaturally happy vibe pertaining to it.

Harry started digging through his trunk, which undoubtedly been brought in by Login. When he found his invisibility cloak he held it up to show Ron; "Want to go exploring?"

-------------------

Rogue lay in bed as her digital clock flashed 2:13. She wished she could fall asleep, but she just kept thinking about Harry. She hadn't meant to be rude to him on the plane, but that was the only way she knew how to talk to people. Maybe tomorrow she could make him breakfast? No, that would be to obvious, people would know she liked him in a heart beat. What if she gave him a tour around the mansion? Well, she could come off like she didn't really want to, then flash Harry a smile and maybe apologize later? Yeah, she would go to the professor in the morning and ask if she could show the new guys around the house. Finally satisfied with her plan, Rogue rolled over and closed her eyes.

-------------------

Harry had been exhausted, and still was, but now with adrenaline pumping through his veins he couldn't be stopped. He and Ron were under the invisibility cloak sneaking down another hallway. Harry saw that the end of this hall opened up into a big room, and a light was on within. As Harry got closer he heard voices; "Dammit, this stupid fridge." There was a thud as someone kicked it, "Wont give me any ice, hmpf, Bobby will ya help a brother out?"

Another older voice spoke, "Sure, but I'm not your brother, so stop calling me that." Harry and Ron walked into the room and saw two boy's at a kitchen island. One boy about Harry's age had a glass of soda in his hand. The teen blew on it and frost covered the top half. "Here," he said and handed it to a little 11 year old boy.

"Thanks, you da man." The kid said over enthusiastically, "Oh, and there's two Newbies standing over there." The boy pointed over to where Harry and Ron were. Immediately Harry checked to make sure he and Ron were completely covered by the cloak, and they were, so he looked back over at the boy.

"Where, I don't see them." The teenager looked around the room.

"They have some cloth over them, making them invisible, duh." The kid took a sip of his soda.

"Well stop looking at them Josh, obviously they don't want to be seen." The older boy put his hand up to block the kids view.

"Hey, stop that, I don't wanna look at your bones."

Bobby and Josh kept arguing as Harry and Ron slipped out the other end of the room. The boys kept wandering around, but couldn't find anything useful. They crossed paths with a few other people, none of which realized they were there.

One girl almost ran right into them; Harry and Ron where near the game room, and a brown haired girl with a pink shirt on walked right through the wall with a ping-pong paddle in here hand. Harry jumped back and pulled Ron with him against the wall. She yawned, then stretched, then headed towards their room.

"Wanna follow her?" Ron said a little bored.

"Sure, I'm getting a little tired anyway." Harry responded as they set off.

After a few minutes of following the girl, she went up a staircase and disappeared through another wall. Harry and Ron both took a right and found their room. The boys were so drained that they didn't even take off their shirts as they crawled into bed.

-------------------------

About six hours later

Kurt woke up. He was back in his room, safe from any harm. Kurt thought about what happened yesterday; he had been kidnapped and well… just basically kidnapped. The most harm that had come to him was getting punched by one of the kids when he attacked Ron. It's true that the red-head wasn't the most accepting to his appearance, but Kurt had experienced worse.

He rolled over and tried to find a comfortable spot, but Kurt knew once he was awake he couldn't help but stay awake. Slowly he got up and stretched his muscles. Kurt pulled on some camo pants and a black T-shirt, then he went over to the mirror and tried to fix his bed-head. After his unsuccessful attempt, Kurt grabbed the holowatch and teleported to outside the professor's office. Kurt was about to knock on the door when Prof. Xavier called "Come in Kurt". Kurt hated it when he did that, but went inside anyway.

"Umm, Professor, my watch is on the frits, that's why I was caught. So I was vondering if you could fix it for me?" Kurt held out his broken watch and Charles took it.

"Yes Kurt, I can fix you watch, but your going to have to be more careful. These people are friendly, but it could have been a scared angry man who found you in the ally and decided to harm you because of your appearance." Kurt looked down ashamed of himself, and the professor put a hand on his shoulder. "I know it's wrong that people would do those things, but there is nothing more dangerous then a frightened individual."

"Yes, I understand." And with that Kurt walked out of the office and down the hall. After catching the scent of bacon, Kurt followed it in the direction of the Kitchen. When he got down there he saw Kitty, Bobby, and Evan all getting their plates filled.

"Like, I was so tired last night that I totally accidentally took the ping pong paddle with me to bed." Kitty said as she helped herself to the scrambled eggs.

"Wow Kitty maybe late night games aren't -" Evan stopped as he saw Kurt enter the room. "Well blue boy, I think you have some rumors you need to clean up."

"Vhat?" Kurt slowly walked over to the plates. Everyone in the room was starring at him.

"Well, the word in the halls is; you, Rogue, Wolverine, and Auntie O all went on a commando mission last night to recruit a few more mutants, I say it's all bogus but Bobby here is a little more gullible."

"I saw some new kids last night!" Bobby said in an irritated tone. "Well, I didn't exactly see them, but X-Ray did."

"Josh, how can you trust him? He'll say anything to get attention." Kitty replied making it sound obvious. "Besides, I hear Rogue and Wolverine had to go rescue Kurt from something."

"That's why we need you to straiten things up." Evan pointed his index and middle finger at Kurt.

"Uhh, yeah about that. There are some new people here, but zhey are not exactly mutants." Kurt's face started feeling hot as he remembered his embarrassing kidnapping. "I kinda vas in a bit of trouble last night… but I'd rather not talk about it." He turned to get some sausage, and saw Rogue leaning against the doorway.

---------------------------------

Rogue had been up since 7:00 in the morning, but her black-haired dream boy seemed to like to sleep in. The professor had told her off for disobeying him, but thought it would be a good idea for Rogue to show the newcomers around the institute. After waiting a good two hours for Harry and Ron to wake, she got bored and went downstairs to get some breakfast. "Yeah, I would be a little humiliated if I were you too," She said looking at Kurt. "especially after me and Login had to save your butt." Rogue then turned to the rest of the people in the room, who were hanging onto her every word. "Kurt got himself kidnapped last night. Nice move fuzzy one." She smirked and waited for the others to react.

Kitty was first, she burst out laughing them in disbelief asked 'what?' Then Evan gagged on his orange juice and some came spilling out of his nose. Bobby however looked concerned "And what, you invited his captors home!"

"Not me, Storm did." Rogue replied like this was nothing new.

Kurt wanted to run out of the room and hide under his covers, but he had a reputation to uphold. He gathered up all his poise and said in the calmest voice he could towards Rogue; "Are you going to tell them what you found out when you touched one?" Kurt was referring to when she grabbed Ron. "That way they know why I needed to be rescued."

"Puhh, No!" Rogue snorted. "They'll think Ah'm nuts!" And with that she left the room.

--------------------------------

Kurt was left standing there with his plate half full, and everyone waiting for an explanation.

"Well?" Evan said before Kurt could change the subject.

"Yeah, tell us why you couldn't just poof away." Kitty added in a giggly voice.

"Mmmm, alright. But you have to promise that you wont say I've lost it." Kurt said in an unsure voice, he knew that telling them would be a bad idea.

"Sure whatever, just tell us!" Bobby was on the edge of his chair.

"Zhay are magic." Kurt winced as their replies came flying back at him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

How ja like that? I wrote 8 pages just for yall, and to you people who complain that my chapters are to short; HA not this one baby! Ok, a few notes, 1) yes sometimes Kurt accent fades, exp: the and ze, I figure that since he's in America his English is slowly improving. 2) I have gotten an e-mail that said things pass quickly in my story. People, you have to realize that it's been 6 chapters and one day in the story has hardly passed (not including the beginning when Harry writes his letter and gets on the plane). 3) the Rogue romance… well I kinda forgot about it in the 4th and 5th chapters, so I'm trying to work it back in. 4) to the parselmouth e-mails, I'll try and add that, but no one in the mansion owns a snake so that will be a bit difficult. Any idea's will be appreciated. 5) Josh is my new OC. I couldn't think of anyone whose could see through things (invisibility cloak), so I made him. Josh, and his x-men name is X-Ray.

There, that's all my notes. Hope you liked the chapter. In the next one the HPo crew should get an explanation about the mutants, and they also meet most of the students. If you have a favorite mutant you would like me to mention then tell me. Umm… I think that's it. I hope my rambling hasn't bored you. : P

PS: to all my American readers, happy 4th of July,stop reading fanfics. and go shoot off somefireworks! (unless your just reading more of my fics, then go ahead)


	7. They really are Magic

If you were sad, and didn't get that the 'This is the last chapter' thing was a joke, well maybe posting this new chapter will clear things up. If this is the first time your reading my story, well don't bother looking back for the last chapter joke, I erased it.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Come on, really Kurt, what happened?" Evan pushed, not buying his explanation for a second.

"Oh My God! Magic! Really!" Kitty was a little more convinced.

"Kitty! I thought you were _a little_ smarter then that!" Evan looked at her in a shameful way.

Bobby just rolled his eyes. "That's more farfetched then the rumors."

"Aarrgg, no, I'm serious!" Kurt cried.

"Ha, haha. The king of pranks serious, please. Go try your story on someone a bit younger." Evan took a sip from his orange juice and sat down.

"Oh," Kitty said, a little disappointed that it was just a joke.

"Kitty, it's true, I promise." Kurt lightly touched Kitty's arm in a reassuring way.

"I'm not an idiot Kurt!" With that she phased through his hand, then down through the floor.

"Ya gotta learn when to quit." Evan advised. Kurt just shrugged him off and took his plate outside, this was going to be a long day.

---------------------------------------

Rogue headed upstairs, but she could still hear what was going on in the kitchen. She knew that she should've backed Kurt up, but Rogue wasn't really in the mood. As she was walking back to her room, she passed Harry and Ron. At first she didn't realize what she saw, but as soon as she did she turned around. "Where do yall think you're going?" She demanded a little irritated that the only came out once she had stopped waiting.

The red-head turned around. "The bathroom, is that ok your highness?" He said this in a sleepy voice, then he looked back at Harry and mumbled something about girls thinking they own everything. Both the boy's were in their same clothes as yesterday, and neither looked like they had a good nights sleep.

"We'll Ah'm suppose to give yall a tour, so hurry up. And when ya finish Ah'll be down in the living room." Rogue adjusted her course and started walking towards the meeting spot.

------------------------------------------

Harry wiped the sleep from his eyes, then pushed open the door to the bathroom. He and Ron had fresh muggle clothes and towels in tow. Thankfully the bathroom had separate shower stalls and not just one awkward big one like some schools had. Harry dumped his stuff on one of the near by sinks and looked in the mirror. Harry's hair was a mess, his eyes had bags under them, but all in all he looked like he normally did. Glad that he didn't sprout blue fur and a tail over night, Harry turned back to the shower.

A good 10 min later

Harry wiped his face with his towel, and tried to dry the rest of his hair. Now fully dressed him and Ron were ready for the new day. "Hey, are you two the new kids? I haven't seen you around here before!" A boy with brown hair and side swipe bangs said as he washed his hands.

"Hmm? I guess." Harry said reaching for his mouthwash.

Jamie picked up on their accents; "Your from England, cool! So what are your powers? I can multiply." As he said this there was a sudden noise, and three more boys appeared, all looking like the first boy.

"Whoa…" Ron said, his toothbrush hanging out off his mouth. After spiting he replied "I can't do much, but Harry can talk to Snakes."

"Really!" Three of the 4 boys faded so only the original was standing there. "But if you don't have any powers, then why are you here?" He looked at Ron.

Ron rinsed off his brush and cleaned his mouth before saying, "Well I _can_ do some stuff, I just said I couldn't do a lot." Ron took out his wand and with a swift flick all the bathroom stalls shut, each one making a loud banging noise.

"You have telekinesis?" The boy asked.

"No, we're magic, didn't that bald guy or Kurt say anything to you?" Harry was finally finished and ready to get that tour from Rogue.

"No. The professor called an assembly, but that's not until later today, noon I think."

Harry looked at his watch, it was 10:30 right now, and he could only guess that the assembly was going to be about him and the Weasleys. "Come on Ron, we need to meet that one girl in the living room remember."

Ron grumbled "Yeah, I remember." Then he turned to Multiple, "See ya around."

"Oh, my name's Jamie Madrox by the way." The boy said grinning to his new friends.

"Err, I'm Harry Potter, and this is Ron Weasley." Harry said before he left out the bathroom door.

----------------------------------------

Kurt ate his eggs and bacon slower then usual. Apparently be dubbed master of pranks had a down fall to it. Just then Jamie came out and sat down on the bench next to him. "You didn't tell me you know magic people!" He said, the excitement plastered on his face.

"Huh, where did you hear that?" Kurt was shock that someone he had found out what happened in the kitchen so quickly.

"I met them in the bathroom!" Jamie said.

"Kind of an odd place to meet." Kurt smirked as the boys happy mood dampened a little bit.

"It wasn't like that you nasty elf! They were brushing their teeth and I was washing-"

"Yeah yeah," Kurt cut him off. "but you met them, what did they say?"

"The red-haired one, Ron I think his name is, said that Harry could talk to snakes. And then he pulled out a stick and made all the stall doors slam shut!"

Kurt stuffed a piece of toast in his mouth, "At feast soomwon else foes zhe aref magrick."

"What?" The combination of the toast and Kurt's accent made his words into a slurred mess.

Kurt swallowed, "I said 'At least someone else knows zhey are magic.'"

"Oh, yeah, well why didn't you tell anybody?" Jamie questioned.

"I did…"

------------------------------------------

Rogue saw Harry and Ron walk into the room. She put down the remote, and walked over to her crush. "Yall ready to get this show on the road?" She asked, Rogue mentally slapped herself for using such a stupid cliché.

"Yep," Harry said glancing around the room.

Just then the professor's voice came on the loud speaker. "All X-Men please report to the jet, there is a problem in the down town area!"

Rogue groaned, her one chance to speak to Harry had been ruined by The Brotherhood or Magneto.

Mr. Weasley turned the corner and saw his son and Harry standing there. "Come on you two, we're supposed to go with them; it might be the Deatheaters causing a problem out there."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Haha! Not my best cliff hanger, but one none the less. I want to thank Hayles (), and Calleigh-star, the ONLY two people who reviewed on the last chapter.

---

Hayles () – I will have Harry talk to a snake sometime in the next 2-3 chapters, I just need time to work up to it so it's not cheesy. And Josh's powers flicker on and off for right now so imagine seeing the room normal, then the X-Ray vision and two people appear. He's a smart kid and figured it out quickly. I don't know if I'm helping you or make you more confused, but just trust me, he could see trough the cloak all the way to the people.


	8. Lets go fight!

I am so sorry it took so long for me to update, but I have a good reason; I went on vacation, and I couldn't get internet there. Well I suppose you don't want me to blab on, so here is chapter 8!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once again Harry, Ron, Mr. Weasley, Rogue, Storm, Wolverine, and Kurt were on the jet, but a few more people came along as well. There was a red haired girl who looked like she could be one of Ron's long lost siblings. Scott from last night was there as well, and next to him was a black boy with blonde hair. A little farther back there was a girl with brown hair done up in a high pony tail. And to top it all off, the bald man from before was sitting in the cockpit.

Harry looked down as he felt at least 4 pairs of eyes going from him to Ron, then back to him. All the Americans were wearing tight spandex outfits, and Harry had to bite his cheeks to keep from laughing at them.

Soon the plane landed on a roof top and the band of misfits stumbled out. There was a bit of an awkward silence as the teens just stood still. A few looked at their nails while others scratched their arms, Harry felt as if he was getting nowhere. It had been almost 10 hours since they had arrived at the institute, and they had traveled with these people for several hundred miles, but still he didn't know what they could do, how they could do it, or why they were all just standing on a roof top.

Soon the bald man came out and Harry watched as the others gave him their immediate attention. But to Harry's surprise, instead of talking to his group the bald man came directly to Harry and Ron. "Boys, I know things are happening kind of fast, but please I think we're going to need your help." Harry waited patiently as the man spoke, he talked as though they were going off to war.

"Professor, who are they?" The black kid asked, there where a few nods of shared confusion.

"One minute Evan." The bald man said to the boy, he turned back to Harry and Ron. "I have already told your father this, and I was going to explain it to you two later today, but it seems we ran out of time. We" The bald man waved his hand to the band of spandex wearing people, "are the X-Men. We are a group of mutants that sometimes have to fight other mutants to keep our town safe. A mutant is a person that has an active gene that gives them a special power."

"Power?" Ron cocked his eyebrow.

"Yes, you have already met Kurt, his power is teleportation. Storm can control the weather, and I am a telepath."

This cleared up a lot, but also made a few questions pop up in Harry's head. The Bald man then turned to his companions; "X-Men, this is Harry, Ron, and Mr. Weasley. Whether or not you believe in magic, these boys are wizards." Kurt wore a smug look on his face as he nudged Evan. There were a few whispers that went about, but that ended abruptly when the building they were on shook.

Soon after Harry's Scar burst into pain.

_How can this be happening here?_ Harry thought as he fell to his knees. While laying there trying to keep his head from exploding, Harry completely missed the fact that his belt buckle was shaking, or that a small chain necklace that Ron sometimes wore happened to be levitating around his friends neck. Wolverine however noticed not only these things, but also the fact that he metallic skeleton happened to be slowly bending causing excruciating pain. "Storm!" He shouted. "Magneto's here!"

Harry had regain control over his thoughts, when heard Wolverine shout to Storm. _Who's Magneto?_ He wanted to ask, but his mouth felt dry and it wasn't cooperating with his brain.

The X-Men looked around, each one in a fighting position. There was a few seconds pause, and the jet started making a horrible groaning sound. The noise sounded like that part of the movie Titanic, where the ship runs into the iceberg. Harry watched in shock as dents started to appear in it, this was like no magic he had ever seen before. "Vhere is he?" Kurt asked, and as if answering his call a man in a cape and helmet rose up in front of them, the man was standing on air.

Wolverine was first to charge, but was brought to a dead halt in mid leap. Harry heard Rogue mumble something like _idiot, _and_ being made of metal._ Harry watched Wolverine being thrown about by an invisible force. Mr. Weasley held up his wand as if cast a spell, but at that time, Logan slammed into the side of his and knocked them both out.

The boy named Evan pointed his arm at the flying man, spikes appeared and shot towards him, but shards of metal came off the jet and formed a circular shield in front of the man. Ron gasped as a red beam came from Scott's visor, the beam hit the man in the shoulder but it didn't seem to have a big effect.

Harry gripped his scar and tried to get out of the way as Storm shot lightening bolts at the flying man. Soon she too was flying about, dodging shards of metal that flew at her. Kurt teleported into the air and gave the man a swift kick before disappearing again. Using his porting, Kurt managed to keep himself from falling far before he came back for another attack.

Harry didn't know what to do, the bald man had obviously brought him up here to held with the fight, but this wasn't _his_ fight. Plus the electrifying pain didn't help his confusion.

Harry watched the fight go on, but each attack to the flying man seemed to be blocked or disregarded. Soon the man hit Kurt and the blue boy when flying through the air hit a roof vent. Harry recognized the girl with brown hair as the girl from the hallway that could walk through walls, but her power seemed useless in this fight. Kitty just stood there and kept the Professor company. Rogue and the red head were talking, and soon Harry saw the red head toss Rogue through the air, landing on the flying man. Rogue used her bare hand to touch the mans face, the flying man seemed to have a bit of trouble with getting her off, but soon another person came to his aid.

Harry's scar burned like the flames of hell were licking it, but he still managed to recognize the new arrival. Lord Voldemort slinked out of the shadows cast by a rooftop air conditioner. "You were right my servant, the boy is here." It was only then that Harry saw the blankness in the flying man's eyes, he was under the imperius curse.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

OMG the imperius curse, no way!

Way

But wait, doesn't he have a protective helmet on?

Yes, but that only stops people form entering his mind, and falling objects.

Hmm, good point.

-----

Please bare with me, I have been told the fighting portions of my story are a bit hard to understand. Flying Man is Magneto, Bald Man is The Professor, I call them other things because this chapter was in Harry's pov and he hasn't quite memorize the names of all the good and bad guys in X-Men.

Hope you liked the chapter, I know it was kinda short, but I think I ended it on a good spot. And thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you for writing all those reviews!


	9. The End

Hey peeps, how are my favorite readers doin'? Good, hope you enjoy this chap.

Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men evolution, or Harry Potter. If I did, I would've come out with the 7th book already, and I wouldn't have stopped the cartoon series. I am not getting paid for writing this.

Ok, let's recap, Magneto is floating in the air, slightly higher then the roof top that the X-man and HPo are on. Magneto is also about 10 feet away from the edge of the roof top. Wolverine and Mr. Weasley are both knocked out. Kurt is injured and leaning against a roof top vent. The professor and Kitty are stupidly standing still. Spike is bouncing around throwing spikes at magneto who is blocking them. Scott has fired one or two shots, but is not getting much done. Jean threw Rogue towards Magneto ½ using strength ½ using telekinesis, now Jean is trying to protect the Professor. Rogue has successfully landed on Magneto and is draining him of his power. Storm was throwing lightening bolts at Magneto, but has stopped now that Rogue is on him. Harry is on the roof holding his scar in pain, and Ron is next to him. Voldemort is chilling next to a rooftop air conditioner, but that's about to change.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_What the hell?_ Was all Harry could think. Wasn't this _supposed_ to be his vacation? He was _supposed_ to be having a great time in America just hanging out with Ron. He thought by now he would've been to the Empire States building, he would've gotten a stupid foam Statue of Liberty hat, and he WOULDN'T have to be worrying if freggin' Voldemort was going to get him.

Harry Stood up and swished his wand preparing to throw a spell, but with just a flick of his wand, Voldemort threw a fireball that hit Harry square in the chest. The teenage boy stumbled from the impact and fell back down. "Harry look-" Ron yelled before Voldemort cast a Jaw-Locker on him. "Mmmm Mmmm mm" was all he could say after that. Harry had his concentration on Ron when he felt something in his lap. Looking down he noticed a large boa constrictor coiling around his body.

"Ahh, Get Off!" Harry yelled as he tried to push the snake off. It was too late, the serpent had quickly wrapped itself around the boy, and was growing tighter by the second. "Get Off!" Harry yelled again, this time in parseltounge. The snake did a vary unsnakey thing, its eyes grew wide in shock of hearing and understanding Harry's words. _This is so stupid! _Harry yelled in his own mind. _ Snakes like this don't even belong on this continent! _Harry took his wand and flicked a few sparks at the snake, none seemed to do any damage.

"Ron HELP!" Harry yelled, but his cry fell on deaf ears. As Harry had been struggling with the snake, a small band of Deatheaters had come onto the roof, now most of the X-Men were either knocked out, or dead. Harry looked over at Ron, his best friend had a nasty cut across his face that seemed to be leaking a purple puss. At first glance Harry thought that Ron was dead, but then he saw his friend was still breathing, something Harry was slowly losing the ability to do with the snake getting tighter and tighter.

Voldemort seemed to notice Harry growing blue because he said 'stop' using the ability he and Harry shared (that would be Parseltounge for the slow people). The snake did not uncoil, but it did stop getting tighter. Slowly Harry was able to breath again, but the ringing in his ears prevented him from hearing Voldemort's speech about how long he has waited for this moment. Harry tried to grab his wand that he had dropped not to long ago, but it was out of reach and his hands were still planted to his sides. Giving up hope of reaching his wand, Harry turned to the bloody scene before him. Magneto was sitting on the wing of the much dented jet, the Deatheators were all carefully listening to their master rant on and on, and the X-Men lay scattered about, some beaten to a pulp, others motionless without a scratch on them, undoubtedly killed by one of the unforgivable curses. The only X-Man the Harry could see was awake was Kurt, who was still leaning against one of the rooftop vents. Kurt was playing possum with only one eye peeked open, and his breathing as shallow as possible. Harry felt the snake unraveling itself, but when he tried to move, nothing happened, Voldemort had him in a bodybind curse.

Surprised Harry watched as the snake turned into a blue woman, a scowl crossed Kurt's face even though he was trying to hide it. Harry remembered something Kurt had said 'my power is to teleport, not to change my appearance. My mother can do that.' Well if the snake lady was Kurt's mother that would explain why he was blue.

This was all too confusing, and it felt like a nightmare that had spiraled out of control. The pain from Harry's scar had subsided, but it was replaced with an awful worry if he or Ron would be ok. The ringing in Harry's ears had finally quit, but the roof top was silent.

Slowly but confidently Voldemort walked up too Harry, he grabbed the boy by his collar and lifted him into the air. "You will die today Potter!" He said in a voice painted in anger and vengeance. With one last hope Harry turned his head to Kurt and silently pleaded for his help.

Kurt looked up at his former captor and saw the sorrow in his eyes, it felt good to see him like that, to have Harry know what it felt like to be powerless. But Kurt was not the type of person to let almost innocent people get hurt, he could not have this boy's death on his conscious. Voldemort raised his wand for the final blow to the helpless child that had destroyed him those sixteen years ago, and that is when Kurt attacked.

**THE END**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Authors comments and thank yous all in the next chapter.


	10. My notes!

I know I know, I only wrote 2 pages, I killed off some X-People, and I left you at one of the biggest cliff hangers in the whole fic., well deal with it. At least I ended the story, a lot of fic.s I read just never get updated, and I'm left sitting there with 1/3 of a story stuck in my head. How is this any different you ask, well you can put on your own ending; do some American Aurors come over and kick everyone's butt, then rejuvenate the X-Men? Or is Kurt so weak that his futile attempt to save Harry fails miserably? You tell me. And if you hate my ending, you should see Lord of the Flies, it will get you pissed when it ends, don't get me wrong, great movie, but WOW the ending…

So here are some things I kinda wanted yall to know;

I never really cared if there was a Rogue romance or not, and I didn't put it in the last chapter because I couldn't fit it in.

I never really cared if Harry spoke snake language or not, I just put it in there because I promised one fan that I would.

I made up the story as I went along, it had no real direction past the 1st four chapters, so I think I did okay with ending it where I did.

Oh, and I was rereading my chapters, and nobody told me that I had a huge mistake with the Jet. I had Storm drop it off at the mansion, then after the fight it appears on Macys roof? Oops, I wonder how long that mistake was there.

You guys were SO great with your reviews, I know in almost every chapter I was pushing you to write more, I think I became a little bit of a review Nazi, but I stopped that. Anyway thank you so much for giving me your input.

Ok, here are all the thank yous to the reviewers in order of your first review:

AFireInTheShadows, you were my first reviewer ever, and though I haven't heard from you recently your review meant a lot to me

Kcdoller, your long review inspired me to write more,

Hayles, your creative ideas sparked even more creativity in my mind

Kenshinhdykstal777, that is a hard name to type on the computer, hope you figured out who was flying

lee, you were short, but you boosted my self-esteem

Princess Star Neko, you read deep into my story, I'm sorry I wasn't able to answer your questions

Paksennarion, your first comment made me laugh

X'andirth, I hope we become good friends, thank you for your full support through out this fic, I'll never forget it.

MeadowLark4491, I know you don't read HPo stuff, but thanks for reading mine

Mentallyinsane, aren't cliffhangers the worst

Kate Van Helsing, glad you liked it

Ghosthly-Shadow, do you know you misspelled ghostly?

Gothic-hippie, ty 4 voting

Mj, sorry the battle was confusing

Night shade, Harry is a rebel

Emi, I'm sorry you thought my story was too fast, but it did all happen in 2 or 3 days.

DaemonWolfe, ty 4 voting

Zombie1, ty 4 voting

HereToRead, what a creative name :P

Calleigh-star, wow it took you 5 days to find my fic, you must be very persistent

Vampiremist, love the name, and Rogue was never the obvious type .

Trench Mouth, ty 4 your encouragement

Ranawe217, 'Mate'? where are you from? E-mail me

Black Rose of Wilmington, nope the X-Peeps never went to Hogwarts but at least I kept you guessin',

Boboo3, glad you caught my mistake, I got telepath and telekinetic mixed up.

Ban'yamuwoezu, heehee, you spelling is worse then mine, but that's cool. :D sorry I didn't quite understand your e-mails, feel free to try again

Randomgirl, ty for the compliment

Fuyu Kurenai Sanshoku, are you form japan or something, your name was HARD to type, I'm not even sure if I spelled it right. Ty for the encouragement

Spicy Sweet, I'm glad you liked the Rogue crush, and I'm happy to help on any more questions you have.

SavvyDreamer, I'm glad you like it

Bterrik, sry, no wiz-kid crushed on a mutant, good suggestion but I didn't have enough time to add it in. And I failed you last demands of Aurors or Dumbledore, I just suck don't I ;)

Kiwi Girl, that is tight that you met the actor who plays Neville, if he fixed his teeth, he would be pretty hot

Anfaras, I'm glad you reviewed, but at the end you said 'please hurry up and review' did you mean up date?

If I missed you somewhere in that line up, e-mail me and I'll add you. I invite everyone to e-mail me if you have questions, advise, or just wanna talk. Thank you all for encouraging me through my 1st fic, I've make some friends and met a lot of cool peoples.

Talk ta ya later

-Blackwing


End file.
